


Accidentally good

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale oneshots (Surface) [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accident, Alphyne-Centric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Overhearing, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce





	Accidentally good

“…No, that sucks…” Undyne sighed, rubbing her face with her hand. She was standing in her and Alphys’s bedroom, in front of the mirror, and she was  _very frustrated._  She cleared her throat and tried once again. “Alphys, you mean the world to me, and–gah! Why can’t I come up with something  _good?_ ” Biting her lip, Undyne grabbed the small box from her jeans pocket.

“Took me long with the speech for the human too…” She sighed and opened the small box, looking at the ring inside. “But I can’t just say ‘Hey, Alphy, will you please marry me?’ I needa come up with something good, and not just--,”

“Un-Undyne…?” Alphys’s small voice squeaked from the doorway, and Undyne looked over to see Alphys standing there, her face shaded red and her eyes a bit widened, one hand clutching at the doorpost a little.

“Shit. Did you hear that?” Undyne asked, quickly sliding the small box back in her jeans pocket, and Alphys nodded a little, making Undyne’s earfins droop, her stomach sinking.

“Shit!” Undyne said. “I-I mean, you weren’t supposed to hear that! I thought you had work to do at the school?”

“I… I text-texted y-you that I’d… That I’d come h-home earlier…” Alphys admitted, her voice growing even smaller. She held up her other hand, holding a bag of take-out food. “I…” She swallowed and trailed off, her tail curling around her leg - a habit she had had for life and always would have, when nervous.

“Alphy, I… I’m so sorry you had to hear that, but I… I can’t do it,  _now._  Well…” This was nothing like Undyne had planned the proposal; it’s not romantic, not even an appropriate place to do so!

"But..." Then she looked closely at Alphys, saw all of the feelings she felt - and recognized -some even not, so deep went Alphys’s feelings for her- so well displayed in her eyes and expression…

Plans be damned.

Undyne sank to her knees and held out her hands, within those the box, and Alphys’s grip tightened on the bag with their dinner.

“Alphy…” Undyne opened the small box, and nestled within red soft cushion in the box was a three stone ring, which was supposed to represent their past, present and future together, settled in a white silver band, and it cleared Alphys’s mind - for just a brief moment.

Undyne took a deep breath. “Will you please m--gah--!” Undyne yelped, when she found herself almost tackle-hugged by Alphys, but of course she caught her with a surprised chuckle, and Alphys buried her already tearstreaked face in Undyne’s shoulder, nodding, unable to hold her tears back all at once.

“Y-yes, Un-Undyne, I'd l-love t-to…!” Alphys admitted, her voice cracking a little, and Undyne smiled wider, knowing it were good tears, and she pulled back a little reluctant from their embrace to take a moment to look at Alphys’s face - and she grinned softly.

She took the ring out of the box, then took Alphys’s slight shaking hand and slipped the finger on her finger, thrilled that she got the size right, and she felt tears well up in her own eye from that alone.

With another small sob, Alphys took Undyne in a tight hug, and Undyne held her back just as tight, her own eye overflowing with tears. Then, when they had both calmed down a little, they pulled back to look at each other, before they leaned in at the precise same time, as though planned, and softly, gently, they kissed - their first kiss towards their new future, together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [True Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122271) by [Inventivetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventivetic/pseuds/Inventivetic)




End file.
